Sherlock Holmes finds out the Doctor's Name
by rares98
Summary: Sherlock is bored. Mycroft has a case for him. His greatest case.


London... 2013... The only consulting detective of the world, the famous Sherlock Holmes, was bored. His partner, John Watson, was in France with Mrs. Hudson. Mrs. Hudson had won a free journey for two, and she prefered to take John because an old woman like her does not know when she needs a doctor. So...Sherlock was alone. He was more than alone. He had no case to work at. No partner. No Mrs. Hudson. No Work.

He was playing the violin as usually when he heard his phone ringing. It was a text:

"I KNOW YOU'RE BORED. I HAVE A CASE FOR YOU. PERHAPS, THE GREATEST CASE IN THE CAREER OF THE GREAT SHERLOCK HOLMES. COME TO SEE ME. I KNOW YOU'LL COME. MS."

Sherlock smiled. He turned around, put the violin on his desk, took his coat and scarf and left the room. He was not surprised to find Mycroft in the front of the door.

"You were fast!" Mycroft said. "You have a case for me?" Sherlock asked. "There is a moment for everything, dear brother," Mycroft replied. Then, a black car stopped in front of them and they got in. Sherlock was impatient. "Is this the moment you'll tell me about the case?" he asked. Mycroft smiled. "Well... Sherolck, you are famous now. More than I thought. You're client is coming from far away. He prefers to stay anonymous." Sherlocked look bored. "Another usual case. Nothing new, Mycroft?" he asked. "There is nothing usual about this case, Sherlock!" Mycroft replied.

Mycroft took a big file and put it near Sherlock. "This is your case. Read it!" he said.

Sherlock opened the file. There were lots of keywords. His mind was accessing all the information. He was seeing everything very clear. TIME... simple concept of humanity, a straight line. TIME TRAVELING... PARADOXES... royalty... LORDS... the LORDS of TIME... the LAST of THEM... EXTRATERRESTRIAL... TIME TRAVELER... relativity... TIME AND SPACE... Time And Relative Dimension In Space... T.A.R.D.I.S... the MAN with a 1000 of FACES... BLUE BOXES... BIGGER on the INSIDE... the DOCTOR... just the DOCTOR... no NAME... same MAN... different FACES... same ARROGANCE... NO specific NAME... only INVENTED names... LOTS OF THEM...

Everything was clear... Everything was unbelievable. But not for Sherlock Holmes. "What does your client want me to find out about him?" Sherlock asked. "Well..." Mycroft said. "There is an unusual question. I have been informed that this question is very old... ancient." Sherlock was impatient again. "I want the question, Mycroft! The question!" he said. "His name!" Mycroft said. "Doctor WHO? This is the question your client wants you to answer."

The car stopped. They got out. They were in front of a strange blue box... It was a police phone box like in the 50's. Sherlocked smiled. "The TARDIS!" he said with a strange fire in his voice. Sherlock Holmes was on fire once again. When he turned around Mycroft was not there anymore. He was alone with the blue box. And he was on fire. He knocked. He knocked four times. An arrogant voice from the blue box said: "Who's there?" Sherlock didn't try to play any role and said: "My name is Sherlock Holmes!" The doors were opened immediately by a strange old fashioned tall young man wearing a bow tie. "Hello, Sherlock!" he said. "Hello!" Sherlock said. "You should be the Doctor?" he asked disappointed. "One of his incarnations." The Doctor was happy to meet the famous Sherlok Holmes. "Well... Yes. I suppose you're right. Definitely right." the Doctor said.

And then he got out of the TARDIS and closed the doors. He's face was a little scared. "What's wrong?" Sherlock asked. "Turn around!" the Doctor said. There were ten or eleven armed men around them pointing their guns to the Doctor. Sherlock got his gun out of his pocket. "My client should by here. Why does my brother has only this kind o friends?" he said. "Oh, please!" the Doctor said annoyed. "Guns? You are near a living time machine and you are protecting yourself with a GUN?" His voice was full of hatred when he said "GUN". Then, he pointed the sonic screwdriver to Sherlock's gun and the cartridge fell down. He repeated the process to all the guns. All the men around were unarmed. "You see?" the Doctor said. "You don't need guns."

Then, three strange moving metal cylinders appeared in front of them. "YOU ARE RIGHT, TIME LORD" one of them said. "THE GUNS WON'T PROTECT YOU AGAINST US!" The Doctor was terrified. "Daleks..." he said. Sherlock watched his face and made one of his deductions. He hates them. They should be the aliens his planet was fighting against when he did what he did... It's obvious... Sherlock thought.

One of the Dalek looked Holmes. "DID YOU SOLVE THE CASE, MR HOLMES?" he asked. Sherlock smiled. "I'm Sherlock Holmes. The case was obviously the gratest in my career, but I solved it. In the file from Mycroft there were several attemps of translating the Gallifreyan. Using them I've translated the symbols I've noticed on the top of the control console when he opened the doors. Most of them were usual Earth English names. Only two of them were not usual names. I suppose his name is not River. So yes. I know his name." he said. "AND WICH IS IT?" the Daleks asked. "DOCTOR WHO?" The Doctor was scared. Terrified. Sherlock was annoyed by their impatience. "His name is not the only thing I've deduced! This blue box is a time machine. And it is alive! And it needs to protect itself. In conclusion, the TARDIS has a force field around him. Am I right, Doctor?" The Doctor was happy to see that Sherlock won't tell them his secret. "Yes! They can't hurt us while we're here."

Sherlocked smiled. "Well do you still want to know his name?" he said. The Daleks were impatient. "THE NAME! WE WANT THE NAME!" Sherlock opened the doors of the TARDIS and said: "John Smith." The Daleks were conffused. "ARE YOU JOKING?" they asked. Sherlock Holmes smiled once again. "Obviously!" he said.

Then, Sherlock and the Doctor got in the TARDIS. The Doctor went to the console and pressend some big friendly buttons. After that, he turned around an looked to Sherlock. The Doctor was smiling. "Why are you smiling?" Holmes said. "You are the first human who entered this doors without being surprised by its dimension. By the way, why did you protect my secret?" the Time Lord said. "As I said, my name is Sherlock Holmes. This is what I do. I deduce things. Things like the fact that your name is secret with a reason. You are a very important fix fact of the time and space. This means the reason is important, too. Your name is a very dangerous word. As dangerous as you. All this power, in the wrong hands, would bring desasters everywhere. That's why only we two know it. And that's why I'll try to forget it."

The Doctor smiled and said with enthusiasm: "You really are Sherlock Holmes... Well... Here we are. In the TARDIS. The greatest genius of the humanity and the last of the Time Lords... I can give you all the time and space. When and where do you want to go first?

Sherlock checked his phone. He had a text: WE ARE COMING HOME EARLIER. MRS HUDSON HAS A MEDICAL PROBLEM. JW. Holmes put the phone back in his pocket and said: "Two minutes later. 221 Baker Street."


End file.
